Recently, studies for a system using radio frequency identification (RF-ID) have been actively proposed, and commercial systems utilizing the RF-ID are used in distribution industries, inventory management, and fee collecting systems based on results of the studies. Particularly, a mobile communication provider shows mobile RF-ID technology using RF-ID technology techniques as a part of wireless data providing services.
In a system using such an RF-ID technology, a terminal typically acts as an RF-ID reader, and thus the terminal reads an RF-ID tag value attached to a movie poster or a traffic display and provides information mapped to the corresponding RF-ID tag value to a user. However, the RF-ID reader is relatively more expensive than the RF-ID tag, and therefore the price of a portable device may increase when the RF-ID reader is installed in the portable device.
Meanwhile, for web browsing through a conventional mobile station, a URL of a site that the user wants to access must be typed directly as input to a web browser. Since most of the conventional mobile stations provide an input means such as a key pad with small numbers or a touch pad, it is inconvenient for the user to type all the URLs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.